Anger Management
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Did Sandy remember Paul telling her? She didn't know but she was completely unable to resist him when he was angry.


Sandy yelped as she turned the corner leaving her kitchen to find Paul standing in the living room. She swallowed loudly as she saw the look in his eyes. He was upset. Pissed, actually would be the right word to describe the look on his face.

"Do you want to explain why you have been avoiding my calls all week?" When he spoke his voice was cold. Irate. Yeah, irate was a better description of his mood. Sandy slowly sidestepped Paul.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Sandy spoke, surprised and proud that her voice belied the emotions running rampant through her body.

"Oh," Paul's expression was dangerous in its self. He had a sarcastic grin on his face and Sandy felt her heart speed up at the sight, "Is that so?" Sandy didn't answer, she just simply nodded. "So why do you think you don't have to explain anything to me?"

"You don't explain everything to me." Sandy replied making her way across the room.

"Will you fucking stop moving?" He growled and Sandy's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't have moved if her life depended on it. "What do you mean 'I don't explain everything to you.'? When have I ever left you in the dark and not answered my phone-" He paused and continued, "Since I left her?" His expression demanded an answer, but Sandy decided since she had pushed it this far she might as well tell him the truth.

"You didn't tell me you were going to Washington with Joanne." Sandy replied, her voice still hiding her true emotions.

"She's Leah's fucking cousin!" He roared and when Sandy jerked at his tone, he took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry. But we talked about this." He spoke as he lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No you didn't tell me that you were taking her to the Tribal Conference." Sandy stood still at the edge of the living room, the edge as far away from Paul as she could get.

"I told you. I told you when I talked to you the last time." Paul looked up at her and she could tell he was still pissed.

"No you didn't!" Sandy felt her ire rise. Of all the things that she would remember she would remember her boyfriend telling her that he was taking another woman, albeit his pack members cousin, to an Indian Tribal Conference in which their picture would be plastered all over the main newspapers everywhere.

"So now not only do you ignore me for a fucking week, you are now telling me that I'm a liar?" Sandy cringed internally when she realized how he had taken that comment.

"No I'm not calling you a liar. I'm just saying you didn't tell me." She watched as he slowly made his way toward her. She struggled to hear him over the blood rushing through her ears.

"Sandy." She took a deep breath as he stopped in front of her, "I told you." His eyes darkened as she shook her head no in answer to his comment. He growled and wrapped his arm around her back, jerking her to him in fluid moment. "You may not remember I told you, but I fucking told you." He lowered his head to her and kissed her harshly. She opened her mouth to complain about his roughness but he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She fought back the urge to groan as he palmed her breast and began backing her into the hallway.

She grunted as he pushed her against the wall, her head landing with a solid thump. If he realized what had happened he didn't acknowledge it as he ripped open the front of her pajama top sending buttons flying across the wooden floor. He never broke the brutal kiss as he palmed her now uncovered breast and roughly twisted her nipple. Sandy groaned her response and Paul grinned in twisted pleasure.

He pulled from the kiss long enough to rip the shirt from her body, followed shortly by her shorts. He grunted as he saw she wore no panties and looked up at her, "Expecting someone?" He asked his voice callus. She ignored his question insulted by his insinuation. Her silence angered him even more and he grabbed both of her hands and pulled them above her head effectively pinning her to the wall.

"Let me go." She growled as she struggled against his confines.

"No, I'm not done with you yet." She watched as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out of the confines of his jeans. She struggled again, realizing what he was about to do. He smirk down at her as he pushed himself between her legs lifting one of them over his hip before slowly pushing into her until he fully sheathed in her body. He pulled from her body and rocked up against her, making sure he found her spot. He knew the instant he had found it, as her body relaxed and she tightened against him.

He released her arms and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her up against the wall and continued rocking against her. She groaned partly in pain from the wall behind her and the feeling of him pounding into her.

He growled as her nails bit into his skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck as her release started to wash over her. "Oh hell no," He pulled from her body quickly, "You ain't coming yet." Sandy gasped as he released her legs and let them slide to the floor so quickly she nearly fell. "Go to the bedroom, now."

"No." Sandy replied trying to make up for her reaction to his nearness earlier.

"I'm pissed enough already. I said get on the bed." He spoke slowly, his voice sending chills down her spine. "Now!" Before she knew what had happened she was standing inside the bedroom door and she berated herself silently. "Get on the bed." She stood her ground this time but he didn't wait long enough to figure that out. He growled and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor as he slammed the bedroom door shut, "I'm really getting tired of these fucking games. Get on the fucking bed now." He dropped her unceremoniously onto her feet at the side of the bed. She felt her own anger rise at his ill treatment of her.

"Fuck you." She growled lowly.

"Oh I plan on it, until you can't walk. Now get on the fucking bed before I put you there and you won't enjoy it."

"Who said I'm enjoying it now?" She countered back turning to face him.

"The fact that just with my nearness," He made his point by crowding her between his large frame and bed, "You get wet. Now get on the bed." He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his pants down his legs.

She sighed and did as he commanded, sitting on the edge of the bed. She crossed her legs and covered her breasts with her arms.

"You really think you are funny don't you." He stated as he finished stripping his own clothes off.

"What do you think?" She stated not looking up at him.

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Fuck you."

"Oh I will," He pushed her onto her back, wrenching a gasp from her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her onto her stomach, "And you will enjoy it."

"Yeah whatever," She stated as she tried to move away from him. But before she could move away he grabbed her shoulder and held her still while he slipped his finger inside her body crooking it to hit her spot. He grinned smugly as she stilled when he roughly tapped her spot. He watched as her hands grabbed the duvet and he slowed his movements until she was pushing back against him.

When he felt her body tighten against his finger he pulled from her and bit back a laugh as she shot him a look over her shoulder. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" He asked his tone sickeningly sweet.

"You are such an asshole."

"Yeah but you love me." He knelt on the bed behind her as he spoke.

"You sure about that?" She remarked snidely.

"Oh I'm very sure." He stated as he took her hips in his hands and rammed himself into her deeply in one swift motion. He ground his teeth together as her body shattered, her warmth pulling him in deeper, milking his own release from his body. He stilled as she shook from her orgasm, a shallow attempt to fight off his own.

Once her body had slowed he pulled from her and rocked back into her letting her feel every inch of him as he filled her completely, "Come here." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. He moved one hand on her right breast pulling on her nipple roughly until she groaned with pleasure. His other hand rested lightly against her nether curls his forefinger rubbing against her clit in rhythm with his movements.

"Now tell me you love me." He whispered against her neck as he twisted her nipple and clit at the same time as he thrust into her roughly.

She bit back a reply, determined to stand her ground, but realized it was a losing battle as he continued his torture on her body.

"Tell me, or I stop." He twisted her nipple one last time before pulling on it slowly and releasing it.

"Don't you fucking dare stop." She ground out her head resting on his shoulder, "You know I love you."

"I know, but I want to hear it." He thrust up into her one last time hard enough to lift her off the bed slightly.

"I love you." She moaned and he pinched her nipple as he pulled on her clit sending her into another body shattering orgasm.

He held her tightly against his body as she came down from her high. Once her breath began to return to normal he let her slip to the bed gently before he turned her onto her back and moved between her thighs. She welcomed his weight as he entered her again thrusting slowly. He kissed her, taking her breath away as he felt his own release building. He felt his control ebbing away as his peak approached and he pounded into her body, loving the feel of her breast moving against his chest. Her nails biting into his back was all he needed to send him over the edge, groaning her name.

He hissed as he pulled from her body, missing her warmth instantly, "Damn it Sandy, you have got to stop pissing me off."

"Why? I love it when you get pissed." Sandy replied with a laugh as she rolled over and rested against his chest.

"Yeah, I know you do but this is getting ridiculous."

"Nah, you love it." Sandy laughed as he squeezed her against his side.

"That's beside the fact. Now come here and make it up to me." Paul replied his voice deep as he pulled her on top of his body.


End file.
